Brawly-The Legendary SuperSayian
by ItsG
Summary: The upbringing of the boy who became the most ruthless and powerful Sayian.


Brawly- The Legendary SuperSayian

Every 1000 years a legendary Sayian is said to be born, a Sayian that has no limits or emotions besides that of rage. Anger is the lifeblood of a true Sayian. Just as the heart pumps blood through one's veins, a Sayian's body pumps unimaginable power with every ounce of anger. Feeding him on to become what he was truly destined to be—an unstoppable destructive force. This is the true story of Brawly, the legendary SuperSayian.

Brawly was born on planet Vegeta, the home of all Sayians. Placed in a nursery, with other infants, he was soon awoken to a terrible noise, one that pierced his very core. Another infant was crying a high pitch cry that only a nuisance would make. While others in the room joined in on the waterworks, Brawly lay there stewing in anger. It felt like a burning sensation deep within his heart, a sensation that radiated outwards towards his limbs and head. With every cry the smouldering sensation felt hotter and hotter. The room began to tremble, and a light radiance came forth from the child. The nurse who was in care of the infants came rushing into the room, and noticed what was going on. He quickly informed his superiors and Brawly was taken before the King. "Sire, this infant, has shown incredible power. When checked with the scouter, his power level exceeded 10,000."

"10,000! That is impossible, this isn't a Sayian, its an abomination. Who is his father; bring him before me at once. I will destroy both father and son together."

Goki was brought before King Vegeta. Pleading his case he begged for his son's life. "Please your Excellency, allow my child to live; he will be a great asset to your son, prince Vegeta as well as the Sayian race."

King Vegeta looked down on Goki, "We are a warrior race, stop your snivelling you pathetic worm and accept your fate." With that he gave the order, and his right-hand, Boki, stabbed both father and son in the belly. Bleeding out, they were thrown into the wasteland. Goki crawled over to his son and cradled him with what little strength he had left. Suddenly, the sky lit up in an amazing array of red and orange. A distant explosion rocked the planet. What was that? Goki wondered to himself. What was going on? The explosion seemed to be getting closer, what was this evil aura he felt shrouded in. Brawly must have felt it too, because something amazing happened. The child's instinct to survive created a barrier around father and son. Safe inside their cocoon, they watched in horror as planet Vegeta was obliterated by a sinister force. Riddled with pain and in exhaustion, they fell asleep.

Brawly opened his eyes, and a familiar face loomed over his own. "Brawly my son, you are truly a Sayian of legend. You will be destined for greatness."

Seven long years had passed, seven difficult years of struggling to survive. The planet they had landed on was massive, with terrible creature who roamed the lands and tribes of warrior clans. Goki was fortunate to have found a cave to call home and he and Brawly made do. Even though, Goki was a loving father, he noticed that his son was different than any other child he had ever encountered. Brawly, had a rage he had never seen before. Even with his son being so young, it was difficult for him to quell his rage. He learned that cradling his son, eased the anger in his heart and tried his hardest not to piss his son off. Over the years he had taught his son, how to survive, martial arts and the basics of KI. He also shared with him his Sayian heritage and how his people and planet were destroyed by a murderous dictator named Freezah.

At seven years old, Goki decided it was time to show his son, that life wasn't as easy as the last seven years of his life had been. It was time to remove the shelter from his son, so that he could become a true Sayian warrior. Taking his son down into the valley, he began to train with his son as he normally would. However, this time, it would a no-holds bar fight, and not just a sparring match. Brawly, loved his father. He never thought the figure he loved would hurt him, so he was ill prepared for what happened next. Goki dashed toward his son, and kneed him squarely in the face, breaking his nose. Blood gushed out and ran down his chin. He had little time to react before his father pummelled his face with a straight jab and then another, blackening his eyes and breaking his jaw. Brawly collapsed in a heap of pain, both physically and mentally. Why, had his father done this to him? Something stirred within his heart. A feeling he had tried to subdue. It pulsed in his heart, becoming stronger and stronger. His body tensed, his muscles rippled, his mind in anguish. He succumbed to his rage and let out a frightening growl of betrayal.

Goki looked on at his son and a bolt of fear ran through his body. He watched as his son, got to his feet and brought his gaze to meet his own. That piercing stare, one of hatred and a murderous intent. Goki had meant to show his son pain but perhaps he had overdone it. Perhaps...before he could finish his thought, Brawly charged at him in amazing speed and sent him flying into a mountain side. What followed was an array of kicks, punches and elbows. He tried to wrap his hands around his son to calm him but Brawly, grabbed his arms and booted him in the chest, breaking his collar bone. Knowing that the situation had become dire, Goki took to the air, out of his son's reach. Glad he had chosen not to show his son how to fly as yet. He watched down at his son who stared back at him with anger. Maybe if he gave Brawly some time on his own he'd calm down for himself, yes that was what he'd do. He flew back to the cave and waited for 3 days to pass. Three days passed and Goki flew back to where he had last left his son. What he saw broke his heart; there stood Brawly in the same state as where he had left him. Fists clenched body taut, hate in his eyes...but something, something was different. A mild yellow aura surrounded his son, and his son's pupils had become a blue hue. What was this power he felt, what had he done? What was this monster he had created? Looking down at his son for the last time, he flew off. "Brawly my son, we will meet again".

Brawly watched as his father flew off, he knew at that moment that he was alone. But what was this power flowing through his body. In all the years of combat and learning how to manipulate his KI, he had never felt such power. He felt he could do anything and destroy anyone that stood in his way. Not far from the valley there lived a clan of warriors that his father deemed the Algonkis, a dangerous clan of ruthless warriors who had hunted them before. Now was time for revenge, he began to run towards their home. Moving at speeds he had never imagined before. Each step felt faster than the last, it was almost as if the ground never hit his feet. He leaned forward and manipulated his KI; it felt natural in this state. Yes! He was flying, but much more than that, he had arrived, before he even realized it. The two Algonki guards greeted him with their fists as they charged at his intrusion. They both landed right hooks, one after the other but Brawly was unfazed. Their blows felt as painless, as a summer breeze against his flesh. He moved and darted around them, taunting them with his agility. Throwing a right hook, he connected with the fatter guard's jaw, and what followed was blood and bones flying everywhere. In that one hit, he had decapitated his opponent. The other guard looked on in horror and tried to escape but Brawly, flew behind him and kicked him in his back. With a cracking noise, he broke his spine and watched as he writhed in pain before him. Brawly smiled and let out a maniacal laugh. He enjoyed this; he enjoyed taking the life of others. With every life he took, he felt more powerful than before. By the end of that day the Algonkis tribe was extinct.

Brawly stood above a mass of bodies: blood, bones and intestines were strewed everywhere, staining the dusty soil. He felt satisfied, his anger finally quelled. He let out a deep sigh, and the yellow glow from around his body vanished, and with it all the power he had felt. Yet, he felt more powerful than he had before his father had betrayed him. At that moment, he decided to learn how to obtain that state of being without reaching absolute anger. He spent countless hours, manipulating his KI and emotions to regain his yellow aura. It took him months before he was finally satisfied, now he could turn it on without even concentrating. It was as easy as taking a breath of air and he realized that he could maintain the state even longer and in a more devastating manner, when using it in short concentrated bursts. His flying had improved as well, as he could pull off amazing manoeuvres in the air. Now he felt ready, to go forth and annihilate all other life forms on the planet.

Flying at a leisurely pace, he thought of his father. Where he was and when the day would come when he'd have a chance to destroy him...what was this? Some sort of sticky substance enveloped his body. It was heavy, too heavy, he couldn't fly any longer. He turned on his yellow aura, but even that failed to help. He began to fall at a dizzying rate, what was happening? The ground...smash! Opening his eyes, it was pitch black; he tried to move...too painful. Every breath he took hurt, his ribs felt broken, his legs the same. He noticed he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Biting through the pain, he managed to move his right hand, only to realize that he was in shackles. Hours passed by, when he heard a distinct raspy voice, "...and what of the boy? Too broken? Discard? Yes, my Master."

His mind raced, were they planning to kill him? He felt too weak and broken to break free of his chains, let alone fight back against anyone. He remembered his father's face and the anger he felt towards him, why was he thinking of his father now? Then he remembered something his father had taught him, that KI had many purposes, it could be used: offensively, defensively, and even as a way to heal. It was how his father had healed them after they were both stabbed those many years ago. He concentrated his KI towards the most painful areas of his body. It felt soothing, and refreshing. This would take time, how much time he did not know, but he had to try. He lay there for what seemed like days, using every ounce of energy he had to heal himself. Finally, he heard that raspy voice once more, "What is this? How? You appear to be a quick healer my young friend. My Master will have use for you after all. You will do your part in the arena and we will see just how much of a will you have to survive." With that, Brawly closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

When he awoke he was no longer in chains, but in a cell with a multitude of other prisoners. A strange old man, kept staring his way, unsure of what to make of it, he approached him. "Want something old man?"

"I've felt your presence before, long before this day. You are truly growing up to be the man you were destined to be. Win this fight, and I will teach you how to master your KI, young Sayian." Brawly, was taken aback by this man's knowledge.

"Very well old man, we shall see what you have to offer, after I crush my first opponent. Waste my time and I'll crush you as well, you have been warned". The old man chuckled to himself and walked away.

Brawly stood before two huge oak wood doors, they began to slowly creak open. The battlefield was a sand pit with a triangular pit of lava in the center of the arena. The ceiling was hundreds of feet in the air, with sharp grey spikes pointing downwards; probably a means of prevention from escaping. Crowds upon crowds looked down upon the child in silence. Then the crowd began to whoop and applaud as the doors on the other end of the arena opened. Through the doors emerged a creature of sorts, covered from head to tail in black shiny armour. Someone from the crowd yelled out,"Kill the kid Armordillo. Crush his head in!" The creature tucked its body up into a wrecking ball, and rolled after Brawly. Brawly dashed from side to side, easily dodging the slow creature. He threw some counter blows against it, but each hit ricocheted off. The creature may have been slow, but it was built like a fortress. Unsure of how to approach the situation Brawly took to the air and hovered above the grounded tank. Armordillo, rolled around in disgust, then chose a spot near the lava, and proceeded to drink the lava. With each gulp, a hardened spike protruded from its thick hide. Brawly watched on in fascination as the creature covered itself in deadly spikes. Then zoom, a spike flew right at Brawly, cutting his cheek. Then another and another, Brawly flew around the arena, taking a few close calls before going on the offensive. He went as high as he could go, and then straight down towards his opponent. Concentrating his KI on his knee, he aimed between two spikes and drove his knee down, crushing the armour and tearing a comet sized hole into Armordillo's back. Once inside he began to thrash around, making the creature writhe around in agony. He punched multiple holes into the creature, from which blood spurted out of. The crowd watched in dismay, as this young boy mutilated their champion. He emerged from the dead carcass; covered in a thick coating of purple blood... the crowd went wild and started to cheer. Brawly turned his back on the fickle crowd and walked back into his prison.

That night, after a disgusting meal of mouldy bread and ham infested with maggots. The old man once again beckoned him. "That was quite a show you put on boy, your battle sense is quite impressive. I am Shin; I will be your new Master, let us begin your true training of KI, face me child." He taunted. Brawly, was pissed, who did this old kook think he was to call him a child; furthermore, his master? Ridiculous, he was going to destroy this feeble old man and make him pay for his insults. Brawly charged at the old man, and threw a straight jab...nothing, he hit air. From across the room, he heard the old man laugh. Feeling toyed with, he again, charged at the old and swiped with a round house kick. This time, contact, but he didn't hit the old man; instead he seemed to have hit a solid patch of air- a force field? The old man laughed again, "Is that the best you've got, child?" Brawly, turned on his yellow aura and once again dashed towards the old man, the old man stood there smiling, welcoming his attack. He raised his pointer finger in the air and a small ball of crimson fire, sat atop his finger. He flicked it towards the charging Brawly, and it enveloped his body in a ball of pure energy. Inside the ball there was an implosion which sent Brawly into a bloody mess on the ground. "Get up child, dig deep within your Sayian blood and return the favour." Brawly stood up, pissed off and confused. He concentrated his KI into his hands, one on each side of his body, building it up to a devastating force. "Ahhhhhh" he screamed as he brought his hands together in front of him and let out a blast of energy towards the old man. Shin, deflected the blast with a flick of his hand, which resulted in a prison wall being obliterated. "Well done, child. We do not have much time, as that explosion will bring forth the guards. Listen closely. There is a Legend among the Sayian race, that once every 1,000 years a SuperSayian is born. I believe that this time, you are that Sayian. There is no limit to your power and ability, continue to train and you will have no equal."

As Shin turned his back to walk away, Brawly noticed that he also had a Sayian tail behind his back. Who was this old man? Before he could speak, an elite guard broke into the room. "Halt what is the meaning of this?" He circled around Shin and Brawly, with the rest of his squad. "Check their power levels; let us see what we are dealing with here." A guard checked his scouter, "The boy has a power level of 100,000. The old man has a power level of 1". Brawly looked at the old man confused. "You will die for this treachery of trying to escape?!" the elite guard screamed as he saw the hole in the prison wall. Before the elite guard could utter another word, a swift wind seemed to blow into the room. Brawly felt a power that he could not begin to fathom, it froze the guards in their place as well. What was this aura he felt? The ground began to tremble; it felt like the prison was shaking, no, it felt like the planet was shaking in fear. His yellow aura, paled in comparison to this. Shin was in a horse stance, his arms raised to rib level, head down, and his breathing calm. A green aura began to cover his body, at first it was light like dry moss, and then it became darker, like a pine tree's needles. "Ch...Ch...Check the scouter again" a guard pleaded. As the guard pinpointed the scouter once again on Shin, his eyes widened in horror. "Impossible, this pos must be broken. Its number is reading in the millions." Not taking any chances of a faulty scouter, the squad high-tailed it out of the room.

"What was that power, Master Shin?" Brawly asked. The old man chuckled once more, "It is only a taste of power of what's to come. We shall stay in this hell hole, so that you can fine tune your skills against this planet's emperors' opponents. I will continue to teach you young one, but be warned, the path to true power, is a painful daunting task."

"I will do whatever it takes Master".

Seven years had passed since Brawly had arrived at the arena. Tonight, this fight would earn him his freedom; seven years of victories, seven years of excruciating training and pain, finally it was time to release the monster inside. When he had told his Master he would do whatever it took, he had no idea what was truly in store for him. Every week after his arena fight, Master Shin would beat him to a bloody pulp near the verge of death. Then have him heal himself with his KI. This process was to trigger his Sayian bloodline ability, called Zenkai. Zenkai is a Sayians greatest innate ability, as with every near death experience their body adapts and becomes four times as powerful in an evolutionary way to survive. He had arrived at this prison as a boy, but now, he had emerged as a monster. Hell bent on death.

As he stood before the oak doors for the final time, he could hear the crowd chanting his name. "Brawly, Brawly, Brawly!" the doors swung open and he walked into the battlefield. No longer was he dressed in the rags he wore when he first arrived, no, now he was clad in black pants, adorned with gold armour-the armour of the arena champion. He wore no shirt, as his chest rippled with muscles, his back wide and thick. His black hair had grown to just below his neck. His legs bulged from countless hours of training and running. His hands coarse from the constant abuse and punishment he received. His abs hard like a plate of armour, forged from the daily assaults he received. He may have entered this prison as a cocky boy, but the man that stood before this crowd was nothing short of a killing machine.

The doors on the other end of the arena opened as well, a man in a shawl appeared before him. He felt a familiar presence...could it be? "Goki?" he whispered.

His father removed his shawl and stood before his son. "Brawly my son, you have truly become a Sayian Warrior. Show me what you have learned in the last seven years." With that he dashed once again toward his son, and kneed him squarely in the face. This time however, Brawly stood unaffected. "You truly have become the monster that you were destined to be." He began to power up; a white light appeared around Goki. "Show me your true power son".

Brawly watched as his father concentrated his KI and began to follow suit. He focused on his father and remembered his act of betrayal towards him, the pain he caused, and the pain that he had to endure for the last seven years of his life. His teeth clenched, he hunched over slightly, fist clenched. He felt the pain deep in his heart once more, the pain he learned to control over the years, the pain that dwelt deep within his being, the pain which he was about to set free. "AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHhhhhHHhhh" The stadium began to shake, it split straight down the middle, the sky cracked lightning, and sand whipped everywhere. Brawly's aura turned a bright yellow. "Fathhhhheerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" finally his aura turned a golden hue, his hair dazzled gold and his pupils became a distinct turquoise. His rage had taken him to an ascended level, one that he had never before reached. Brawly flew at his father with astonishing speed, and closed-lined him hard into the arena wall. He began to pummel his father's face with his calloused hands. Blood splattered his chest and fists as his onslaught continued. Blow after blow; even after Goki's body became limp, Brawly continued to attack him. He could hear his father choking on his own blood, as he continued to hit him. Finally there was silence, not even the crowd made a sound. They were shocked and horrified by the pure atrocity they had witnessed. Brawly turned his back on the corpse, and walked out of the arena. In the prison cell, he was met by Master Shin. "I see that you have finally released your true potential. It is time for you to leave this planet and continue your training elsewhere. Not far from here there is a planet called Waku, on that planet you will find other warriors who are engaged in a tournament. Head there and progress your training further. You are free to leave this hell, though I'm sure you already knew that no one could stop you."

End of Chapter 1.

(Brawly is spelt in this manner, for the simple reason that Broly was intended as a pun as a vegetable. Brawly, like his name implies is ruthless and a brawler. Other names were changed solely for preference. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1)


End file.
